The use of electronic devices for searching content has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary devices include cellular telephones, touchpads, desktop computers, and laptop computers. Such devices are widely used by users to search for information that is stored locally to the device and for information that is stored remotely to the device. With such devices, a user may have difficulty locating, previewing, and accessing desired information. This creates a significant cognitive burden on the user. In addition, some methods for searching for information take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.